Don't worry, I want you, it's true, I love you
by HardLohve
Summary: Por ello, su miedo hace que no vuelva a intentarlo, que no diga en voz alta la comprensión que tiene atrapada en los labios. Y ella se vuelve cada vez más cabizbaja, cada vez más atrapada, sin saber cómo decirle que quiere tenerle siempre a su lado.


**Disclaimer: ¡Alto! ¡Cállense, dejen de gritar y de perseguirme! Vale, está bien, lo confieso. Quítenme los focos y bajen esas cámaras y alcachofas, que yo no soy Suzanne Collins, por favor.**

**-…-…-…-**

Ella camina, temblorosa pero decidida, a su lado por el Salón de Trofeos. Tiene la mirada baja fijada en el suelo, tratando de ocultar la tormenta que se libra furiosa en su alma.

Él camina detrás, a un paso de distancia, vigilando con celo sus pisadas. La tiene cerca, a un centímetro de paso, pero no sabe cómo dirigirle la palabra.

Quiere tenderla la mano, estrecharla y consolarla, pero teme su reacción, que ella lo interprete como un gesto de hiriente compasión. Otros lo han intentado antes, arrimarse a ella y preguntar, y se han encontrado con una defensa personal en una mordaz contestación.

Y él, que arriesga su vida en cada plan de ataque que memoriza, que cada día pierde un poquito más a su amiga, que ve soledad e impotencia hasta en el seno mismo de su familia, que siente ageno y troceado su confuso corazón, sólo se ve con la capacidad suficiente para cabrearla o desquiciarla aún más.

Por ello, su miedo hace que no vuelva a intentarlo, que no diga en voz alta la comprensión que tiene atrapada en los labios. Y ella se vuelve cada vez más cabizbaja, cada vez más atrapada, sin saber cómo decirle que quiere tenerle siempre a su lado.

Impotentes, ambos respiran al unísono con resignación; él se peina frustrado su negro cabello con una sola mano, pensando en una manera de romper el tenso silencio que hay entre los dos, mientras ella se seca con disimulo las lágrimas rebeldes que tras años de rencor y semanas de tortura no han aprendido otro modo de manifestar su dolor.

Ella llega antes a la salida, y su figura se perfila alta, temblorosa, delgada, bella aun con calvicia. Él llega a destiempo junto a ella, con la cabeza ladeada, los labios tensos y las manos en los bolsillos, finjiendo buscar en ellos algo perdido.

Juntos se quedan bajo el umbral de la puerta, respirando al unísono de forma acompasada, sabiendo que quizás no tengan otro momento a solas para desvestir lo que les quema por dentro.

Y así se quedan durante un breve instante, mirándose espectantes, sin miedo o error por el que callar, sin orgullo que fingir, sin seguridad que disfrazar, sin nada que perder y todo por ganar…, tentando la suerte al camino que ambos desean emprender unidos.

Se reclina en el marco de la puerta cediéndola el paso, pero ella se gira resuelta y de puntillas le planta un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios. Él, perplejo, aspira con fuerza el aire, atrapando al vuelo su peculiar aroma.

Es ese su perfume, una combinación de medicamentos, de sudor, de morflina, de corteza reseca de árbol, ese perfume que ha inspirado a escondidas de su dueña, ese perfume en el que se ha bañado varias veces en sus sueños, el que le incita a impedir que se marche, a rodear su cintura con los brazos y a retenerla por fin a su lado.

Ella alza la cabeza, buscando de nuevo sus labios, como una sedienta que busca una fuente en medio del desierto, mientras él inclina la cabeza y espera ansioso su beso con la boca entreabierta y el corazón a mil por horas galopando.

Cuando al fin llega, es gloria, es infierno; es amor, es deseo; es tormenta, es soleado; es lujuria, es respeto; es un por fin, es un desde luego… Es un beso largo tiempo esperado, que les conduce a otro, y a otro, y a otro, cada vez más profundo y desesperado.

Por esos instantes, se acabó la rabia, se acabó la venganza; el fuego que en ambos arde con tanta furia, se convierte por esa vez en cosquilleantes llamas que brincan, felices, en sus pechos, sus venas, sus cuerpos y estómagos.

Él retira la cara, y la contempla sonriendo embelesado. Ella está apretada contra él, sintiendo sobre su piel cada parte de su nervudo cuerpo. Él comienza a prodigar besos por todo su rostro -en su frente, en sus ojos, en su mejilla y en su ceño- haciéndola estremecer entera, de risa y de placer.

Luego muerde con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras con ternura pasa las manos por las numerosas cicatrices de su pelada cabellera. Ella se queda tensa entre sus brazos, aguardando un gesto de repulsión; pero él besa con calma cada una de sus perdurables magulladuras, mientras susura:

Tranquila, lo siento; confía ¿vale? Johanna, te quiero.

'''''

NT:

Johanna y Gale... ¡la mejor pareja no canon de LJDH! (no, el Ganiss no existe, que nadie os engañe) ¿no creéis?


End file.
